Bastus Velium, Ruler of the Cosmos
Bastus Velium, Ruler of the Cosmos is a post-hardmode boss and the only boss known to be fought in space. Killing him will automatically generate clusters of The Void immediately after his death. He is a somewhat difficult boss. Lore Beginning Hailing from the Feastern Nebula, Bastus started off as a simple peasant near a weak star. His name wasn't Bastus; he was named Dole. He worked as a simple farmer with his family, and made quite a name for himself in his little circle of weakling mortals. This all changed, however. Dole felt empty inside. He felt he had no purpose. Dole wanted to be out in space, where he could have an exciting life, a venture of challenging and daring proportions; one he felt he suit fit. Manic with desire, he quickly snuck through the royal palace and stole the king's spaceship. He took off within an instant, whooping with cheer as he had no idea what he was doing, let alone what he was in for. Middle He had the spaceship on auto-pilot while he read a book on how to fly this thing. Too excited for his near-future jaunts, he threw the book out the window, turned off auto-pilot and slapped his grip onto the handle-bars of the ship. There were so many buttons that Dole immediately regretted throwing the paper out the window. He gulped, understanding that he was possibly stranded. He quickly took action, pressing every button. He shot out lasers, he shot a large missile, he did this, he did that, he did this... It took him 12 minutes to find the thruster. At that point, he had already used up all of his ammo for defense, including the energy needed to power the lasers. He didn't know that at the time. Dole pressed the thruster button and held the handlebars tightly. After a long 40 hours, he had finally reached a destination just as he was about to fall asleep. He saw in front of him the largest star he ever seen. It was the most beautiful as well. It shone like a rainbow after rain; like a shiny meadow of exotic flowers in a harsh wind. The rainbow star's aura was erratic, shifting from random mix ups of all shades of colors. His eyes were weary, so he turned off the thruster just as he was getting extremely close to the star and he slept in front of it. The rainbow star's radiation gave off a heavy radiation that intoxicated him when he woke up. He was dizzy and his upper body was swinging from side to side. His vision was blurry as he let out a slurred, "What?" He wobbled, trying to look at the star without seeing smudge. His vision at the time was comparable to dirty glasses lenses. The heavy radiation soon overpowered him as he choked on the energy sent from the rainbow star. His lungs filled with the energy and he was knocked out instantly. Rise to Power and End Dole awoke inside the star's core. He sweated a gallon, the heat crushing him. But he was protected. Two eyes the size of four humans appeared in front of him. It spoke: "I have seen you and your efforts, and I respect them. I am the rainbow sun, the primordial sigil which represents need. Your mind is incapable of capturing immacuality, however, I can bring you close." Realizing Dole was invested in its rhetoric, it continued. "Your name is no longer Dole. It is a weakling's name. Your name is now Bastus Velium, your name meaning ultimate power in Cosmicalist Latin." Dole, now named Bastus, nodded with a smirk. He rose his hand to ask a question: "What does this mean for me?" "Your potential is infinite. No mortal will be able to handle your strength. All shall fall to their knees at the sight of you and hail you as their god." The thought of that made Bastus smirk. "I shall bless you with my strength. Nia paetosis nure yali jes vultiz!" Bastus was risen towards the eyes and the eyes broke down into two heavily armored doomknights, one blue and one red. Their names were "Hogreegasen" and "Vultiz," opposing and strength. "Zyt stael hogreegas aer, Bastus!" (None shall oppose you, Bastus!) Bastus was empowered by their words. He rose and made the rainbow star explode. He absorbed it. His new companions followed him. He soon went on a journey to destroy and absorb every star with his doomknight bodyguards. Through conquest, he forced 51% of the entire galaxy to submit to him and praise him as the Ruler of the Cosmos. He intends to destroy even more stars. And now, he's coming for your own. Attacks and Appearance Vultiz and Hogreegasen have their own attacks. The Attacks and Appearance lists shall be organized in this way. Vultiz Vultiz is a red doomknight wearing a gem incrusted sandy-red cuirass. The gem is crimson. He wears a 3 horned helmet, two at the sides and one above the forehead. He wears a long, ominous cape that makes him look like a spartan, only without the bare-chest. Vultiz has extremely broad shoulders, making him look formidable. The abdominal area of his stomach is visible even through the defensive armor. Vultiz has a 5 foot spear tipped with ichor and a greatshield that blocks attacks extremely effectively. However, the greatshield slows down his potent attacks, making him weaker than his brother, Hogreegasen. He would be stronger without the greatshield, but it is bound to his hand. * When first spawned, Vultiz will charge towards the player from the sky and slam his spear into the ground. If it hits the player, the player is afflicted with Spear of Vultiz, which combines the debuffs of Ichor and Bleeding and lasts for the entire battle. If it misses the player, the spear will be lodged in the ground and Vultiz will pull it out, causing lava to burst from the place he landed at. The player shouldn't get too close if Vultiz misses with this attack, though. The lava is magma and will kill most players in mere seconds with its 10/ms debuff "Infernal Burning" and will also cause the Spear of Vultiz effect as well. * Vultiz will let out a warcry as he charges quicker than the dungeon guardian. The warcry is a signal to let you know to jump over him as soon as possible or at least while he's charging. The attack can do up to 250 dps. * Vultiz will stab his spear into the ground and cause a beam of ichor to fall from the sky and chase the player. * Vultiz will shout and hit the player with a powerful knockback that can shoot the player as far as 65 blocks. * If Vultiz's health is half and lower, he will shout again but this time make arrows rain from the sky and an entire army of 20 npcs charge from the east. They all are red, vary in outfits depending upon their class (Necromancer (Mage), Deathblade (Warrior), Gravedigger (Thief/Rogue), Shadow Ranger (Archer/Ranger)), and deal 63 - 126 DPS. * On death, Vultiz will say an ancient Cosmicalist Latin proverb: "Apstera ghol vunteel. (Destiny comes for us all)" before exploding into magma. Hogreegasen Hogreegasen is a blue doomknight wearing a gem incrusted navy-blue cuirass. The gem is sapphire. He wears a 4 horned helmet, two horns being at each side and like smaller, bent, forward-pointing bullhorns. The helm's opening is shaped like a lion's mane. Hogreegasen has broad shoulders like his brother, but not as wide. His abdominal area is barely visible. Hogreegasen is physically weaker than his Vultiz, but in damage it is the contrary. Hogreegasen does more than two times damage at their least than Vultiz at their least. Hogreegasen holds two curved blades enhanced with spectre magic, meaning that the blades absorb health and do magic damage. The dual wielding makes him a worthy adversary. But, ergo, he has way less defense and health than Vultiz. Like his brother, his weapons are bound to his hand. * When first spawned, Hogreegasen will charge out from the left side of the screen and attempt to strike you with his dual blades, one slashing at the side and one slashing upwards.. If you're hit, you'll get launched into the air. This gives a really high chance for an attack from Vultiz as Vultiz comes immediately after Hogreegasen does his attack. If you are not hit, Hogreegasen will throw his blades at you in an effort to damage. * Hogreegasen will jump up and shoot down a thick beam of ice from his gem. The beam of ice has a 35.55% chance of freezing the player and a 50% chance of giving the player the Chilled debuff. * Hogreegasen will chase the player and deal contact damage with his dual swords and will have a 75% chance to release a hidden projectile that will deal 10% of the player's hardest hit of the entire boss battle if Hogreegasen lines up with the player's sprite. * Hogreegasen will throw his head back and look up to the sky. His entire face will shine as he shoots a beam shaped like the helmet's opening into the sky straight from it, causing a frost meteor large enough to make a meteorite crater fall upon the player. * If Hogreegasen's health is half or lower, he will start pursuing the player and will stop doing other attacks. He will only slash at the player when in a 2 block range. * On death, Hogreegasen will say an ancient Cosmicalist Latin proverb: "Yalr zhua hayge. (My start in the next shall be better than my end in the last.)" before exploding into chilled/frozen debuff inducing frost sharpnel. * BONUS: Every attack has a 25% chance to give a random debuff and Hogreegasen absorbs health every single attack. Bastus (Dole) Dole was a tan-skin terrarian who worked on a farm. He wore peasant's clothes; ripped potatosack clothing and, if he was working on the farm, a tattered tunic. Dole had no strength, so he doesn't have any attacks. Bastus Velium Bastus Velium, or King of the Cosmos, is a presumed cosmigod who wanted to take over the entirety of the galaxy. He wears the lightest armor: roman gladiator's armor, only purple, and comes after both Hogreegasen and Vultiz have been killed. His skin has turned a pale, unhealthy color. Probably from over-absorption. He still seems near infinite in his strength. * When finally summoned, a wicked cackle will play and purple star projectiles two times the size of the player fly down one by one, starting at the far left. * After the first attack, he floats down with a mirage aftereffect following him. He creates a gigantic pale purple spectral blade near 5 times the size of the player with an amethyst inside its crossguard. It slams down and causes 4 smaller (apx. 2.5 less) spectral blades to strike down, then 4 more that are even smaller (apx. 1.5 less.) The spectral blade is very quick and the second it spawns it falls down, so a player must make sure they are not at the center of the screen or they will be stunned and stabbed by 8 other blades. * In the main battle, Bastus flies to the right side and does a pose similar to the painting ''The Creation of Adam ''and shoots a blade with a star-shaped crossguard right down at the player. If the player is hit, the player is Starstruck. (Oozed and Bleeding debuff) * Bastus will spawn a saw-blade like galaxy that deals a lot of damage, at most 365 damage. * Bastus will spawn a nebula and cause the real life player to have trouble seeing their character because of the space-themed cloud surrounding it. If the player cannot hit Bastus in time, he will do a random attack that will do 1.5x the damage. If the player hits Bastus in time, he will be stunned and will make a shuddering noise. His defense would also be excessively lowered. * Bastus will spew purple ichor from the holes in his gladiator helm. Purple ichor is named Dark Nebula Matter and will explode on contact with the power of dynamite. (over 270 damage) Death On death, Bastus will shake. He seems like he'll enter his second phase as the entire screen shakes. He gets back into the creation pose and throws his head back. He doesn't realize that he's taking too much advantage of his power. His helmet decimates, showing his still human face. He lets out a ''human scream ''as his eyes glow white. His entire body is aura-ed with pink-purple as his body crumples up like a rough draft and turns into mush before whisking away like dust. Trivia * Bastus' pose in his flying star-blade attack implies that he believes he is a descendant of a god or a god himself. * Cosmicalist Latin is a fictional language created by Ultimate23. It is spoken by space demons. Authors Note I apologize for not adding sprites to any of my articles. I'm a horrible pixel artist and I describe better with writing than with images. - Ultimate23 Category:Boss Category:Post-Moon Lord Boss Category:Doom Mode Boss Category:Superboss